Upside Down
by Novarkek
Summary: The world had definitely turned upside down. How else could Harry explain his current situation. Well really he should be thinking, how else could she explain her current situation. And why do it have to be Tom f-reaking Riddle. Brought together by Fate, tied together by Death. Of course it has to be like this. Just great! Tom/Fem Harry. AU.
1. Prologue

**UPSIDE DOWN**

 **Disclaimer** : HP Characters and Universe Not mine. (Obviously ;) )

 **Characters** : Harry Potter, Tom Riddle Jr.

 **Summary:** The world had definitely turned upside down. How else could Harry explain his current situation. Well really he should be thinking, how else could _she_ explain _her_ current situation. And why do it have to be Tom f-reaking Riddle.

Brought together by Fate, tied together by Death. Of course it has to be like this. Just great! Tom/Fem Harry. AU.

Starts in 7th year. Different circumstances from Books.

All are alive, good Dark, not bad Light. Well all except the ones in last war are alive.

No Horcruxes. Diary is a trapped part of Dark Lord's mind. What happens when he gets it back, along with his good looks, turning 18 again.

Genre is going to be Romance and Humor, hopefully.

 **Warnings:** Language, Suggestive Themes, Et al.

 **A/N:** Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Nick was sitting at the desk in his suite reading over one of the legislation he had drafted for his plans, but his thoughts weren't focused on it. Instead they seemed to wander back towards the black haired beauty he had encountered in the lobby of the hotel down below.

Nicholas Leonard Wynter was the alias Tom Riddle had chosen to spend his time in the muggle world. While his name wasn't very much known in the wizarding world and not at all in the muggle one, he didn't want to risk his peace getting interrupted by meddlesome members of the society.

He already had a reputation established under his alias in the muggle world, using the name to make many business transactions with the muggles.

His features he hadn't altered much, just enough to keep anyone from correctly guessing who he really was. As said he wasn't taking unnecessary risks.

The only downside was he looked still in his teens, his late teens but that couldn't be helped. It was better than living under the cowl all the time among his death eaters.

So Nick's thoughts were focused on the girl he had seen in the lobby. He had been exiting the restaurant after a delicious meal when he had collided with her at the door. She also had been moving towards it from the other side and wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings, is what he surmised.

After apologizing hastily she had fled towards the direction of the pub while he had remained standing where he was, still in shock at the feelings coursing through him at the moment. Her touch had generated quite some troublesome emotions and thoughts and feelings, as said, in him and now he was still stuck in her thoughts and thinking what more contact between them would feel like.

Curse his hormonal teenaged body. Isn't one supposed to be past it at 18? Well nearly 19 as he would be in just a few days.

He guessed that it was probably the opposite. It was at its peak at this blasted age and now it was getting troublesome for him.

No thoughts of him being quite a lot older in age than the girl passed the boy's mind as he decided to see if he could find her in the pub. He had been barely living as it was for such a long time, how could he, with him being barely conscious of his actions. So he had decided he deserved some relief from it all.

That is how he found himself at the counter taking a seat and asking for something to drink all the while searching for the girl through the crowd. And crowded it was, as it was the holidays, the youth in the city had apparently decided to spend it in clubs rather than at home.

The dance floor was teeming with bodies, the crowd letting themselves loose. But his search wasn't providing any results.

Focusing on the dance floor, as he moved the glass to take a sip of his drink, his hand froze halfway to his mouth.

He nearly spilled all his drink with the force with which he brought the glass the down.

He had found the girl all right, looking very busy with someone who had no business being anywhere near her. As with his emotions since his change, jealousy was now coursing through his veins prominently.

As he was deciding how to separate the idiot away from her, he was already on his way towards them.

The filth was already getting away from her by the time he reached her though, as she had nearly kneed him on his groin when he tried to get frisky.

Sliding near her he gave her a boyish smile -he had learned the girls were a sucker for them back when he was at school, appearing by all means oblivious to the previous incident.

She smiled back tentatively, but maintained her distance. He didn't mind, he had all night to convince her.


	2. The Change - Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, I don't.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. Hope you don't get blind sided by this. I did hint it in the summary. Again, sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

 **The Change**

'I still wished I had thought before acting', Harry thought laying in the hospital bed, staring out the windows to the black canopy outside.

He had been getting real close with Ginny as well, they could have been on the next stage now if it weren't for the blasted curse.

Harry James Potter, well formerly one would say if he – she changes her name, but that's for later; right now to describe the situation which brought the golden boy to the hospital wing again and to his current thoughts one would need to start with the room of requirements, which really needs taken care of permanently, he was the second victim now, though first for those who don't know about the original victim and really who can say how many more it had claimed. But back to the point, Harry had been wandering around the room stuffed with stuff from head to toe or whatever it is called, and no he hadn't gone there purposefully, but trying to hide from his friends, who had been arguing again in the common room, really he wished they would get over it and get together already. Ginny had been busy with her friends and seeing nothing else to do Harry very smartly, at the time he thought he was being smart, had decided to explore the mysterious room of hidden things, a variant of their old pal ROR, which had been in his way. But it had all gone down the hill when he had touched that thrice cursed dagger and had felt pain beyond measure.

According to what he had been able to grasp after he had come back from the land of dramas… dreams that is… feeling like his whole body had been burned, was that Luna, bless her gentle soul, had found his dead ass and brought him to hospital wing.

Then had come the interesting or funny or amusing or dreadful part, well according to who you asked.

Madam Pomfrey had found it very interesting indeed. While he could clearly see the amusement on Dumbledore's face from a mile off. But all he felt was dread. Dread at learning his body, _his body has been transformed into a girl's._

The freaking Dagger had been cursed by a particularly vindictive woman against men, to make them suffer the thing they so despised. Harry didn't understand what kind of men despised women, he had a very healthy respect of all the women in his life, seeing as he knew his mother gave his life for him, of course his father did as well but we are talking about women now. And while he didn't like Aunt Petunia, he still respected her with all her despising and deprecating ways.

And the women he had met since his start of journey in the magical world, how could anyone ever think of crossing them.

And now he was one himself.

He had passed out again after hearing his fate. He wouldn't ever change back to his old body. He would forever be a woman.

And so now he lay contemplating his life and fate and string of worst luck he had ever seen anyone have. He glanced around to see if anyone was around at the last thought guiltily.

Like he said he had a great respect for women, but that didn't mean he wanted to be one. He was a boy dammit. Well he was before anyway.

Magicals were weird he thought, they could do impossible things with their magic, but couldn't help but throw their hands up when confronted with curses. Like the one on DADA, like the one on him.

He probably should start thinking of himself as her. Its going to a headache and a nightmare, he thought, she thought, dreading the morning as she fell to an uneasy sleep.


	3. The Change II - Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** With all due respect, HP's not mine.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the favs and follow. Read on.

* * *

 **The Change II**

Far away from the figure sleeping in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, very far away, really miles away another figure was facing problems of his own the same night. Or he faced it the same day if you want to be technical about it. He had been pacing quite happily in the study of his follower's home, feeling quite ambitious, thank you very much for asking, as he planned the next step in his plans to have the wizarding world under his thumb. Feeling accomplished since he had learned that they had been able to get more people for their cause.

Having loyal followers like Bellatrix was all well and good but they can't really walk down the street to give house calls now can they… well not without consequences and while the Ministry isn't as competent as it should be it still is tedious to face the squirmishes daily.

Thus ran the thoughts of the current Dark Lord of Britain, but his thoughts were cut short as if a disrupted call, as he felt a pain too immense to describe all over his body but his head was affected the most it felt like he was being split and reformed again. Which was what was happening essentially. He didn't know it then and hadn't learned for a long time but the pain felt by Harry had affected him, causing him to break through a curse which had been placed on him long time ago in the same room which had been the reason for Harry's pain. The connection which connected them didn't bring the curse all the way to Tom Riddle but it very nearly did. Instead of turning into him into a girl, excuse me a woman, it broke a curse he had been affected by before which had caused him to lose his emotions other than anger, fear and sadistic glee.

Refraining him from ever moving forwards, it had made him into what he was. Though people will argue its our choices which define us, you can't really beat a curse affecting your mind, body and your very being so that you become half of yourself.

It was supposed to give the wearer wisdom, that was the legend but all it gave him was a miserable and wretched life.

Contemplating the changes about his person and the past years of his life, the recently changed Dark Lord turned his eyes back from the canopy of the bed above him to the hand he had stretched in front of him.

It felt strange to see it so normal after seeing it in various stages of disfigurement from his time at Hogwarts.

It was the same as it was the day it had been when he had touched that thrice cursed diadem. He was the same as he was that day.

He had hoped after learning from Lucius that the blasted diary was destroyed that he would be able to get half his mind, his spirit back, but he had thought he had hoped in vain when days, months passed since he came back but didn't felt any change and now at last he was free.

He felt a tear slip from his eye and he looked at it with wonder, gathered at his fingertip. He felt overwhelmed and content at the moment but he couldn't think why. Why he felt so… Deciding to shelve those thoughts for later he thought about the most pressing matter at the moment annoying him.

He can't possibly order his troops looking like a teenager now, can he?

He sighed in annoyance, but closed his eyes and soon fell asleep in what was probably the most peaceful sleep he had in such a long time.

* * *

A/N: I was debating to write this or not. But I decided to just do it. I am kinda searching for a fic where Harry joins Voldemort in 4th year. He becomes Harry's guardian. Harry asks him to allow him to just leave the country. But Tom doesn't. And Tom or Voldemort has a very secret manor. And a very loyal house elf. And he maintained his Tom Riddle identity's image. Man, I just can't seem to find the story. There's a scene I think during the resurrection where Harry picks Voldemort awkwardly and he says that's not how you hold a baby. Huff... I am really sorry for this long AN but if you can help me... Please do. Just PM me. I don't need you to review. I just have to know the name of the story. Okay, before this gets longer than the fic i will stop.

P.S. Thanks for reading. And really sorry for the inquiry at the end. I will compensate with a nice long chapter next time. Or maybe an early one.

P.P.S. Barty plays an important role. Tom took care of him like a son.


	4. The Reaction I - Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** HP, Not mine.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. And the short update. But i will try n update more frequently. Also, thanks for the favs, follows and reviews. Still searching for that story. Go on then.

* * *

 **The Reactions I**

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione, always a reliable friend, had him, her in a hug the first thing she did as she came in the door.

Well it was better than the cold shoulder he had gotten from his girlfriend. Not for long he supposed, looking at the door towards Ginny.

She was fidgeting with her hands, like she didn't knew what to do.

Ron though was gaping at him like he couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe it either when he had stood in front of the mirror.

"Uh… How the hell… What happened mate?" Ron finally blurted sitting down heavily on the chair besides the bed.

Harry miserably explained to them all that had happened between him leaving the common room and waking in the hospital wing.

He was glad his friends were at his side. He really needed their support then. Hermione was already talking about researching the library and promising him she would help him as best as she could.

Fingering his long hair, how _did_ they grew so long, he thought he would need all the help he could get.


	5. The Reaction II - Chapter 4

**A/N:** I realized that this may feel like a drabble series, but the length of the chapters will vary. Some would be longer than these short ones. But not much long. Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews.

* * *

 **The Reaction II**

"Well, is it done?" Tom asked coldly. Well as coldly as he could muster. Being overwhelmed with emotions didn't help him try to maintain order in his ranks. Already he can feel the doubts creeping in some of his followers' mind due to his change in appearance and his tenacious hold on his emotions, which he had to use all his Occlumency training to maintain. He would need to nip it all in the bud before it spread amongst them all.

While recovering from the curse had brought back more clarity to his thoughts and he knew and realized where he had gone wrong before, he can't abandon his cause now when it was more important than ever for their survival.

As his thoughts drifted to the things better left unheard by unintelligent ears, he listened with half an ear to the report being given by his death eater, did he really had to name them that, he thought sorrowfully.

Paying even less attention to the death eaters his thoughts turned to circumstances behind his sudden change. He hadn't figured it out yet, but he will as soon as he gets more information.

But before that, the cause for which he had started such a long struggle needed more of his attention.


	6. The Escape Plan I - Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, reviewing, fav and follow.

* * *

 **The Escape plan I**

Few months later

The Christmas holidays were around the corner and Harry was hiding again. This time from the staff, set on making his life miserable. Well she would love to have called herself Harry still as she figured it, the name does suit a girl as well, others had ruled that out insisting on a new name for her. She had barely responded at all for the first few weeks when they had set her a new name.

She wasn't entirely opposed to it or even hated it, she thought it was nice enough, somewhat mouthful, but couldn't they just consider her feelings on the matter. Feelings which were getting bizarre for her to feel. Apparently girls feel decidedly more and that was because of their hormones. According to Hermione one just needed to get used to them, to keep from getting overwhelmed. The girls who seemingly don't feel as much as others are just better at hiding their feelings.

Adelaide Esmeralda Black, the newly named boy-who-lived finally decided to look around to see if she had any pursuers, seeing none she left a sigh of relief and decided to get out the broom cupboard she was hiding in – a decidedly unpleasant place, not that she cared much.

The reason for her flight from others was the hounding she had to endure. Apparently Voldemort had been even more silent than usual since the last few months and that had caused the Order to hound the poor girl in vain hope that she could explain anything with the help of her scar connecting them together. But it didn't work like that, it never had. She wasn't at all skilled enough in the mind arts to try to pull something out of the Dark Lords mind.

Thinking about the Dark Lord brought back the incident during the name change to her mind. The Order had decided on some deluded hope that they would try to convert Harry back and so in order to hide her change from all that could be dangerous they had made her a new identity as Sirius's daughter. While she was happy to be really considered family of the man, who really was the last of her family who mattered to her and she also hadn't been much attached to the name Potter, mainly due to the popularity and lack of privacy the name generated, it wasn't all hunky dory for her.

Especially since he had turned into a fine specimen of a woman according to his godfather, who got thoroughly hexed for his trouble. He – She had received some characteristics of the Blacks from her grandmother probably and her mothers eyes on shape and vision at least, no longer needing to wear specs. But her eyes had retained their color, remaining similar to the ones before.

For which she was grateful, as it felt like a comfort in the face of all the changes. While the Order was in delusions, she wasn't. She knew it in her bones that she wouldn't be changing again. It was accepting the fact which was a hard job.

So her looks had garnered her lot of attention from the lot, but not of the people she desired. She hoped to get through to Ginny, but she had broken up with her as soon as she realized she won't be changing back. That had made him regret not taking Draco on his offer before, but even he had turned her down. So Ginny don't fancy girls and neither did Draco, but she thought they would care more about his person than her body.

But she can't make them change themselves just because she has changed. Still she needed to get away from it all and the upcoming Christmas holidays provided a great opportunity to her. She was going to spend it alone, away form the suffocating Black house and its residents.

It isn't that she wasn't happy there with friends but she needed some time away from them for a while. She would be staying in muggle London in a rented flat as she had all the rights to do, being of age in the magical world and the muggle world.

She hadn't really decided yet what she was going to do during the holidays but it didn't matter much, she would just be happy to laze around the place doing nothing, but also not getting bothered by her friends and family either.


	7. The Escape Plan II - Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, reviewing, fav and follow.

* * *

 **The Escape Plan II**

Miles away similar plans for Christmas were being made by one Tom Riddle.

He needed to get away from his followers for a while or someone was going to die. Apparently bringing back his sanity hasn't cured him of his towering temper and rage. And he had very little patience for the stupidity of his followers.

He was glad of his decision to conceal his new features from them, it prevented them all from doubting him or questioning him on his orders. Those that had done so had suffered for it, within reason of course. He wasn't willingly going turn into a mindless beast bent on making others suffer.

He turned his thoughts back to the arrangements he had made for the coming holidays. While Christmas wasn't a wizarding festival, Yule was. And so he had given his followers a reprieve from all their duties for that time. He himself would be staying in London, he had booked a luxurious suite in a muggle hotel to stay safe from scrutiny of his followers and opponents. He really needed the getaway.

He would probably spend the time working more on his plans to get the Ministry but it was better to do that in the solitude there than here.

X

So fate started to bring two enemies of circumstances together to turn the tide of the cold war going for so long in the wizarding world to give the magicals a fighting chance at the even more terrible future which lay before them.

* * *

A/N: So, i finally found the story i have been searching. I was browsing the fics for something to read when i came across it. It was already even in my favorites! If i had just looked properly. Anyways, it's called, "The Well Groomed Mind." By Lady Khali. It's a drama. So, Just a heads up. At least I remembered the details more or less alright. I think it's a pretty good fic.


	8. The Encounter - Chapter 7

**A/N:** I was not sure to post this again or not... But for the sake of continuity I decided to add it here. You can skip it as it is the same as Prologue. To tide you over you get the 1st Interlude as well.

* * *

 **The Encounter**

Nick was sitting at the desk in his suite reading over one of the legislation he had drafted for his plans, but his thoughts weren't focused on it. Instead they seemed to wander back towards the black haired beauty he had encountered in the lobby of the hotel down below.

Nicholas Leonard Wynter was the alias Tom Riddle had chosen to spend his time in the muggle world. While his name wasn't very much known in the wizarding world and not at all in the muggle one, he didn't want to risk his peace getting interrupted by meddlesome members of the society.

He already had a reputation established under his alias in the muggle world, using the name to make many business transactions with the muggles.

His features he hadn't altered much, just enough to keep anyone from correctly guessing who he really was. As said he wasn't taking unnecessary risks.

The only downside was he looked still in his teens, his late teens but that couldn't be helped. It was better than living under the cowl all the time among his death eaters.

So Nick's thoughts were focused on the girl he had seen in the lobby. He had been exiting the restaurant after a delicious meal when he had collided with her at the door. She also had been moving towards it from the other side and wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings, is what he surmised.

After apologizing hastily she had fled towards the direction of the pub while he had remained standing where he was, still in shock at feelings coursing through him at the moment. Her touch had generated quite some troublesome emotions and thoughts and feelings, as said, in him and now he was still stuck in her thoughts and thinking what more contact between them would feel like.

Curse his hormonal teenaged body. Isn't one supposed to be past it at 18. Well nearly 19 as he would be in just a few days.

He guessed that it was probably the opposite. It was at its peak at this blasted age and now it was getting troublesome for him.

No thoughts of him being quite a lot older in age than the girl passed the boy's mind as he decided to see if he could find her in the pub. He had been barely living as it was for such a long time, how could he, with him being barely conscious of his actions. So he had decided he deserved some relief from it all.

That is how he found himself at the counter taking a seat and asking for something to drink all the while searching for the girl through the crowd. And crowded it was, as it was the holidays, the youth in the city had apparently decided to spend it in clubs and rather than at home.

The dance floor was teeming with bodies, the crowd letting themselves loose. But his search wasn't providing any results.

Focusing on the dance floor, as he moved the glass to take a sip of his drink, his hand froze halfway to his mouth.

He nearly spilled all his drink with the force with which he brought the glass the down.

He had found the girl all right, looking very busy with someone who had no business being anywhere near her. As with his emotions since his change, jealousy was now coursing through his veins prominently.

As he was deciding how to separate the idiot away from her, he was already on his way towards them.

The filth was already getting away from her by the time he reached her though, as she had nearly kneed him on his groin when he tried to get frisky.

Sliding near her he gave her a boyish smile -he had learned the girls were a sucker for them back when he was at school, appearing by all means oblivious to the previous incident.

She smiled back tentatively, but maintained her distance. He didn't mind, he had all night to convince her.


	9. Interlude I

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, fav and follow. To the anonymous reviewer you will just have to wait and see. And also thanks to you all for reading!

* * *

 **Interlude I**

The weather was getting colder, but their bodies were getting hotter still. Neither knew who the other really was, but wasn't that the most exciting part of it all. 'God only knew he needed some relief from it all,' thought the girl to himself… uh herself…. While the boy was beyond the point of any thoughts. He knew only pleasure that filled his whole body. Though later he would reflect that it had all been a wild ride for him. Living so long without any feelings and then suddenly getting them sprung upon him, without even a by your leave, was well… as he said a wild ride.

* * *

A/N: Interlude, a temporary amusement or diversion that contrasts with what goes before or after. The best I can come up with for this small thing. Not really accurate, as this didn't contrasts at all with what happens ;) But it would have to do.


	10. The Morning After I - Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks for the review, fav and follow. Thanks for reading.

* * *

 **The Morning After I**

He certainly couldn't have drunk as much alcohol as he seemed to have from the headache he was sporting.

Blinking his eyes, he looked around him to take a hold of his surroundings. He was in his bed, in the hotel room, alone. The black haired beauty from last night, Esme, she had said her name was, was gone.

Rubbing his eyes, he got up from the bed moving towards the bathroom.

As he dried his hair after his bath, he thought back to the night before. It had been pretty amazing all things considered. He hadn't gotten any experience before he had lost his sanity and Esme had been inexperienced as well. So yeah, it was amazing. He only wished she had stayed till the morning.

Come to think of it, how did she get past his wards. He had suspected she was magical, he thought he had felt her hidden wand, she must have disabled them. Though they hadn't been erected to keep people in but to keep them out, he had added a basic one to alert him about her activities, she must have slipped past them.

If she was a magical then maybe he could find her easily enough. But that's a thought for later. For now, he needed to fill his hungry stomach.


	11. The Morning After II - Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks for the fav, follow and review.

* * *

 **The Morning After II**

She was so dead. If anyone ever found out what she had been doing, there would be plenty to hear. She hadn't really planned it that way though, one thing led to another and she realized she was sitting on his bed, in his suite. And she so needed to let go...

It wasn't going to happen again though, so she had nothing to be worried about. And no one would ever need to know anything about it.

As she paced in her, well the rented, living room she still fretted about what she would do if anyone did found out.

Finally taking a deep breath, she decided it wasn't any use fretting about it. Since she wouldn't ever meet him again, even though he was a wizard, there wouldn't be anymore trysts so there was no use in getting herself worked up over it.


	12. The Letter I - Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the fav, follow and review.

* * *

 **The Letter I**

The Christmas holidays came to pass, Harry -Adelaide did came to the Grimmauld place to celebrate the New Year with her godfather-slash-father, that would get old soon, - While Tom celebrated his birthday alone, thinking about a certain girl.

The school started again, with everyone remaining blissfully unaware about her holiday wanderings and deeds.

It wasn't as if she was ashamed of it, no, but she did know the people around her wouldn't approve of her actions, there would be some frowning and scowling and lectures about strangers and safety… yeah so she definitely wasn't big on them learning anything about it.

And that's why her heart stopped for a millisecond, followed by it beating furiously as she got a letter few days after the holidays. It didn't had any distinguishing features to explain her reaction to it, she had nothing else but a sixth sense that the letter would change her life.

While she had been having her dramatic moment, her friends were getting worried.

"Ha-Adelaide!" Hermione roused her friend from her thoughts.

"Y… yes Hermione? What's wrong?" She asked, focusing on her surrounding.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for Potions." Her friend replied, thinking what had her friend so distracted.

While she never missed anything happening around her, she had been busy revising for the test they had in potions that day, while Ron was busy stuffing his face so they both didn't realize Adele had received a letter.

Potions had been going quite well for Adele, since the change. Maybe it was the resemblance to her mother or maybe just universal sympathy which hadn't escaped the usually dour potions master, but the interactions between them had been less hostile and more or less indifferent.

The resident expert in Dark Arts was there when he had been brought in the infirmary and even he had said that the curse was unchangeable.

His duties as a spy had been ongoing as well and it had been him who had falsely told the dark lord that Harry Potter had been sent for some special training outside of Hogwarts.

Though he also had brought home the news of dark lord's change in tactics. He seemed to be concentrating more on the political side of things, the attacks taking a back foot. Though there hadn't been any since he had been back as he wanted to remain hidden from the ministry as long as possible.

And now he was concentrating on his followers inside the ministry and the Wizengamot, looking into various laws and legislations.

Dumbledore had been deep in thought trying to find out the reasons behind the dark lord's change in strategy.

Distracted as she was by her thoughts for the rest of day, Adele didn't think about the letter until she was getting into the bed at night.

She had been allowed her own room, since it has been decided that it would be risky to let the daughter of Sirius Black, the escaped prisoner, to be roomed with others. They may think of getting revenge on her. Her godfather/father was still a alleged criminal, as they had been unable to prove his innocence to the minister and all the times they had tried to get a trial for him had been unsuccessful. It was the minister himself and not the death eaters who were behind their failed attempts though. And thus it was getting very frustrating.

Going back to the letter she was now holding in her hand. Adelaide sent a last prayer to any deity who was listening that it doesn't complicate her life more, with butterflies in her stomach she opened it.

She had been right, it was from Leo.

That's the name the mystery man had given her that night and now he had found her, it's the same name on the letter.

Her lips unconsciously turned up in a smile as she read through it. By the end of it she didn't know whether to laugh with joy or cry with despair.

He had asked if she would like to start a correspondence with him. That he would like to know her better.

She didn't think she had made any kind of impression at all on him, or enough to warrant a letter to get to know her.

But what was the use of moving it forward, when he realises she was a boy turned girl, he would turn his back on her, like they did. She had gone along with him only because she knew it would a one time thing.

But now he wanted to know her and it was all getting messed up. Maybe she should tell him about her gender change that will stop him from writing again.

Not to think what will happen when her friends and the Order finds out about him. No, it was better it stopped now.

So with a heavy heart she wrote a letter to send back to him.


	13. The Bestfriend Girlfriend I - Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the favs, follows and review.

* * *

 **The Bestfriend Girlfriend I**

'He really had a nice smile though', it was one of the many thoughts running through Adele's head the next few days as she lamented her loss.

Oh, she knew he had been flirting with her with that look but really, his touch had sent such a zing through her, she had been all but ready to follow him anywhere.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked, snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Who is what?" Ade asked blankly, turning the page of her book.

"Oh, you can't hide it from me missy." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Ade asked frowning mildly, still acting oblivious.

"Come on, Ade, there is someone isn't there? Occupying your mind; you had been so distracted for the last few days."

"I am just studying Hermione. Got no other distraction. "

"Did you meet him during the holidays?" She asked slowly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, come on. Don't shut me out. I am your friend, aren't I?"

"You're my best friend Hermione. But I really got nothing to tell."

"Well, you know I would be here when you got something to tell me, right?"

"Yes, girlfriend. No worries." Ade finished the conversation with a grateful smile.


	14. The Letter II - Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for favs, follows and reviews. And reading.

* * *

 **The Letter II**

She had spent the last few days caught between hope, relief, disappointment and trying to act indifferent all at the same time, every time the mail owls came in the great hall.

It's been a week now and still he hadn't sent a letter, it was as she had feared would happen.

She had hoped… but it was for the better with Voldemort on her ass it wasn't as if he could have been safe.

Voldemort would find sooner or later and when he did he would try to kill her again, so really it was all for the better. Even Ginny and Draco abandoning him.

Her friends she knew they could handle the death eaters, and she knew they wouldn't leave her side no matter what. She won't ever let anything happen to them.

As she got up to follow her friends an owl landed before her holding out his leg which had a letter attached to it. She was pretty sure it was the same owl which had delivered the last letter.

Feeding him some left over bacon she took the letter from the owl, watching it fly back towards the ceiling and the sky beyond.

She couldn't muster the courage to look at the letter. Deciding to put it out of her mind till later, she hurried to her first class.


	15. The Letter III - Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing. Favs and folllows. Cheers.

* * *

 **The Letter III**

The end of the day and now it was time to see what had fate brought her. Had she been this dramatic before, she thought as she finally opened the letter. By Leo.

Hoping for she didn't knew what she started to read the letter.

At the end she had feeling similar to the time when she read the first letter.

A bi, and he didn't mind her. He still wanted to know her. Either he was telling the truth or he… Would he try to use her?

No he hadn't seem like a bad person. An obvious flirt perhaps, a little possessive, but he had respected her boundaries unlike the other asshole.

Could she really write to him? Should she? But it was just one meeting. She can't decide if he was good or bad from that.

The correspondence would give her a chance to know him, but what if he's really lying?

Harassed by her thoughts she fell in an uneasy sleep that night.

One week had gone by and she was still undecided. Really, why did her life had to be so complicated? Why can't it ever be normal?

She had thought her last letter would have dissuaded him from writing to her again. But it hadn't resulted in the way she had hoped, well halfheartedly really. Maybe she should just refuse to write. It was making a mess of her, the emotions. Really, she didn't had to worry about this much when she was a boy. Sure she was nervous when he had asked Cho to the ball, or when he was conflicted about Ginny, but that was nothing compared to what she was feeling at the moment. Even flirting with Draco had been easy.

But not one of them is there for her now. Cho was busy with Cedric -and she didn't knew about her gender change anyway. She wouldn't blame Cedric either, he deserved some happiness after the sh-oot he had to go through that night. Draco knew but he had opted to remain friends still -now if that ain't a wolf in sheep's clothing, she hoped Voldemort never finds about him. And Ginny had gone back to Dean.

Maybe she should write back, she deserved some distraction from her life. Everyone had someone, even her friends seem to getting closer. Draco was seen with Blaise if the rumors were true. She definitely wouldn't want to be the third wheel when her best friends finally got together.

So acting on her impulse she took a parchment and her quill, but then sat staring at it as she thought about what to write.

"Ugh, what should I write? Should I tell him something about myself? That's how it works, right? I don't know what to write in a letter to someone who isn't your friend. Maybe I should ask Hermione. She wrote to Victor. But not in front of Ron." She thought out loud as she paced in her room.

"Or maybe I should write to him as I would do with a friend. But…" She finally decided she was inexperienced really when it came in such matters.

She didn't had to write to Ginny ever as they were together all the time. Even in the Summer holidays what with just a few days spent apart. And when they were together they mostly snogged and well they did spent time talking but yeah they snogged a lot. Hmm, why didn't they talk more.

Getting a headache by her thoughts she decided to share some of her thoughts and the story with Hermione and again fell into an uneasy sleep.

The most weird thing was though that she had been getting feelings of restlessness across the link. And she knew it wasn't her but the link because of how it had been getting stronger since Christmas. She didn't knew what happened but she had started to realize she was feeling thoughts and feelings inside her head which were totally different or sometimes just similar to hers, after she had came back to school.

And hadn't that put the Order in a frenzy. The idea of the Dark lord getting stronger than before had gone through their head and they had been even more alert than before and that's saying something. But still no news had been recovered of anything unusual going on. Even the Wizengamot was going as boring as usual as reported by the Order members.

So what was Voldie feeling restless for?

With that last thought in mind Ade finally fell asleep.


	16. The Bestfriend Girlfriend II - Chap 14

A/N: Thanks for reading.

* * *

 **The Bestfriend Girlfriend II**

"So I was right. You really met someone in London. What was he like?" Hermione asked after Ade told her the edited story from her short trip.

"He's… he's…" What could she say. He was charming. Made her smile for whatever short time they were together. Made her feel amazing.

She was going crazy, she can't seriously be thinking those things. But she was. And there was no changing that.

"Well by your expression and your interest on how to write back to him, I would say he did catch your attention all right." Hermione said with a mischievous smile.

"You know in a way I am glad to get a girl friend with whom I could talk like this. But don't worry I'm not going to fluster you with gossip. You know me, I'm not like that." She added, stopping in a reassuring tone.

"With both best friends being boys, I never do get to talk about things like this." She confessed.

"You know I could have bear with it even when I was a boy, right?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Even though it all would have gone over your head."

"Hey! I would have understood it just fine. Being a girl doesn't gave me extra brains, you know?"

"That's true. Well, will you tell me about him then?"

And so Harry got a crash course on how to write a letter. He wasn't sure if it was helpful or not. While she did gave some tips on what to write, ultimately she told her that she had to be herself and write what she feels right. So yeah she was screwed. But she gave the letter her best try and finally sent it with a school owl. Hedwig was out of question. As that would raise red flags all around.

She really couldn't be entirely truthful with him though as she didn't have the leave to tell anyone about her real identity.

But Adelaide Black was her real identity now. There was no going back to Harry Potter. She knew everyone was worried how the prophecy would play out, now that she had been changed so absolutely.

She had even heard whispers of Neville's name.

She didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand she would be free from the expectations heaped at her since her first step in the wizarding world, on the other she thought it was mighty arrogant of them to think she wouldn't be useful now that she was a girl. It was all so confusing.


	17. His Reaction I - Chapter 15

**A/N: A Christmas update!**

* * *

 **His Reaction I**

A few knocks on his window alerted Tom to the sight of an owl trying to gain entrance in his study.

Unlocking it with a swipe of his hand he watched as the owl fluttered down to his table in front of him, holding out the letter attached to his feet.

Getting the letter from the owl he fed it some of the nuts he kept on his table for such occasions. The owls get very happy when you show them such small acts of benevolence he had realised. Really all creatures act the same way, he thought as proved by his house elves. He didn't even know they could do better than before.

He recognised the owl as the one which had brought the letter from Esme. He had his doubts about the name of the girl he had met, but he knew it would all come out with time. He just had to have patience.

He would in time alert her to his real name, well the name he would go out in public with. He had no intention of ever letting out he was Tom Riddle. So he would be living publicly with his new but old identity. Now, wasn't that a conundrum.

May be he would tell her about it in his next letter. To give her some incentive to write honestly to him.

All the while he ignored the immense relief he felt at receiving a reply.

He had been oscillating between despair, very unreasonable – he knew rationally, and restlessness for the last few days, wondering if she would reply or not.

But now she had. And, and he was frozen with the letter in his hand. Thinking, what had she written. Is it another reason to make him rethink his decision, or plain denial to write to him at all?

Taking a calm breathe he just opened it.


	18. His Reaction II - Chapter 16

A/N: A short something to entertain during the quarantine. I was going to post way back on new year's eve but... Well life happens. Enjoy.

* * *

 **His Reaction II**

He didn't know what to think.

He was pretty sure revealing her full name was still a tactic employed by the silly girl to dissuade him again. Really like he cared if she was a Black. And on top of that Sirius Black's daughter.

The only thing bad about that was her father probably wouldn't like him because of his association with the dark.

Which would come to light in a few sessions, when he would appear for the first time.

He would be scoffed at for sure, for his relative and apparent young age and anonymity until now.

But he would overcome it.

Turning back to the letter he raised an eyebrow, still thinking it was cute but hilarious the way she had written it. She really didn't know how to write a letter, he guessed. As was written by the lady herself.

He knew she was in Hogwarts, the school owls are distinguishable enough.

He liked her honesty. It was refreshing after dealing with plotting and conspiring Death Eaters, Politicians and really all the people he associates with.

Setting the letter inside the box he had conjured just for keeping them safe, and away from nosy death eaters, well they wouldn't dare to but still it was better to be cautious.

Snape, he was a little – well really a lot suspicious about.

The man really can't be read.

He wasn't sure if he should trust him or not. After the return of his sanity, he had been thinking very clearly in a long time. And he was sure, that Snape really can't be trusted.

The spy had told him that Harry Potter had been sent to be trained outside of Hogwarts. But really he cared very little about what happened with Potter as long as he didn't stand in his way. That would be hoping in vain though.

If he was anything like his parents then…

Dumbledore, the man really puzzled him, always had.

Even before his deteriorating sanity. He would look at him as if he was devil incarnate. Really like he hadn't had enough of that from the orphanage.

Stealing was the way to go if one had to survive, on that godforsaken hell of a place. So what if he collected trophies. It was a proof of his victory over the battle he had fought with the enemies.

He knew he was being melodramatic, but that was the only way to entertain yourself at that place.

Did he looked in the other's cupboards? No he didn't. He didn't see the snake skin, Billy had in his cupboard, proof of his killing Tom's snake. All he did was retaliate.

And really the rabbits are creepy. With their red eyes and… well they are. Thought the hypocrite with red eyes of his own.

He didn't had anything with the brown rabbits. They were plenty cute.

He brought his mind back from the ridiculous path they had gone. Seriously, the dark lord thinking about rabbits.

And focused again on the girl plaguing his thoughts since Christmas. Seriously if it ain't pathetic.


End file.
